Dear Diary
by MidnightRazorHeart
Summary: Ginny keep Tom's diary and continues to write in it through her years of Hogwarts. Tom listens silently and keeps all of her secrets. Why did Tom stop forcing Ginny to do his bidding? What happens because Ginny keeps writing in Tom's Diary. What will result when Ginny is FINALLY a little bit older...
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Ginny keep Tom's diary and continues to write in it through her years of Hogwarts. Tom listens silently and keeps all of her secrets. Why did Tom stop forcing Ginny to do his bidding? What happens because Ginny keeps writing in Tom's Diary. What will result when Ginny is FINALLY a bit older...**

**Genres: Romance, Angst, Thiller.  
**

* * *

Preface**  
**

"Tom! I don't want to do this anymore!"

I stare at Ginny, such a beautiful innocent girl. _Girl, that's right….. she's a child…._

"Alright," I say calmly.

She stares up at me, desperation and conflict in her eyes and she cheeks are stained with tears. I see just how much of this is tearing her apart. And I realize, I don't want her to hurt. She's not old enough yet, and she does not understand. Ginny is still a naive child. _Still a child…._

"Alright. We'll stop. Enough. You will no longer have to do any of this any longer. I will not take possession of your mind either. None of it. All over. Is that what you would like?"

She wipes her eyes, her hands In small fists, and nods.

"Okay," I say soothingly. The water on either side of the stone path flows quietly. I sit on top of Salazar Slytherin's head.

"Do me a favor though Ginny…"

"What," She whispers nervously and straightens herself to appear in more control.

"Keep my diary. Continue to write in it. Write about how school is for you, write about your family, write about your thoughts and emotions. Write your secrets."


	2. Chapter 2

*four years later*

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_Everything is so different. I feel so strange. Last year changed everything, and I wish I could go back and stop it all from happening. Maybe if I try hard enough, I can pretend it all never happened. _**

**_I've been putting some thought to what happened at the ministry last year. I thought I was with friends. I thought he were just going to go save Sirius, and then go back to the castle. But that's not what happened, not what happened at all. _**

**_I'm tired of the images repeating in my head. How they forgot about me. How I needed help, close to death, and they didn't come to save me. _**

**_It was a failure. And I learned who my true friends are. No one. _**

**_I'm starting to wish I could be someone else, anyone but myself. _**

Ginny closes my diary and wipes her soft cheeks. The tears are slow and soft, gently sliding down.

I've been watching her, watching her grow and mature. Watching her learn and feel pain. Watching her realize just how this world really is. She is no longer naïve, simply tired.

Ginny lays down in her Gryffindor bed and covers herself up to her chin, wrapping herself in a cocoon. I continue to watch her.

She's fifteen now and very different from her eleven year old self. I remember it all well, her first year at Hogwarts. Where she had been passed my diary and I began to use her. But I had not realized myself as I got to know her by her writings. Watching her on a daily basis. And then seeing all that I was doing to her. She was too young to understand, she did not realize all that was happening around her. Ginny was a soft hearted girl. And now she's hurting and angry.

I can understand why. Being the youngest in her family has not done her any service. An over-controlling mother with unrealistic expectations, multiple brothers to look up at and walk in their shadows. No true role model.

Ginny as written to me once a week for the past four years. What she has told me, what she has trusted me with, things that I could never imagine people doing to her, and putting her through.

Her first year, when I took advantage of her and had her begin to help me open the chamber of secrets. It slowly began to terrorize me how much she was hurting. And now she's hurting and I can't stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_Sometimes I wish I could just disappear, just blend in with the wall and no one would ever see me, turn invisible so in class people only see an empty chair. That would be perfect. I know Harry used to have an invisibility cloak but he would never let me use it… not anymore at least. Most of the time he just glances at me, nods, and then quickly looks away. Out of all the people in this school, he should understand humiliation and vicious gossip, but even he pulled away from me. I'm better off without him though. Sacrificing myself in his place wasn't good enough for him, it proved nothing, not about how I feel about him, not about what I would do for him, not anything. It proved that he would run at the opening I gave him and leave me. _**

**_It's not like I care anymore though… There are other guys… Maybe one boy here looks at me and doesn't think I'm disgusting or pathetic. I dated dean for a few weeks last year, but he wasn't even true. All he thought about was what he could get if he pretended to care about me. I see him around sometimes, but it's always a distasteful sight. _**

**_It's only the second month of school. And can't seem to shake the feeling that more is going to happen this year. I keep having the same dream. It's always a snake, a silver green shining snake slithering towards me. I'm always scared of this snake but soon it gently wraps itself around me in a comforting way. Then as people approach me, ready to mock me, the snake lunges and protects me. I ask the snake what it's name is, and then I wake up. _**

**_The only person who talks to me is Luna. She's sweet to everyone, but just like me, everyone tries to stay away from her. I wish I had more friends. I wish I could be like everyone else. I wish there was something I could do. Maybe I can fix myself. Maybe I can show people that I'm not who they think I am, that I'm not who they say I am. _**

**_I'll try to change myself._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_NO ONE UNDERSTADS! I should stop trying. It just made things so much worse. I wrote Harry and apology letter, explaining to him about the rumors and the lies. I told him how I really felt and what really happened, not what everyone has said. I told him how last year I felt he abandoned me and how I would like to start over. I begged him to forgive me and see the real me. _**

**_I passed it to him in the halls but I guess he dropped it, or maybe he just didn't care and threw it on the ground. Someone picked it up and copied it, they shared it all around the castle. And now I'm even more of a laughing stock. Harry won't even look at me now, he avoids me, It's easy to tell. I feel so humiliated. I don't know what to do. I tried. And this is what I get for trying. _**

**_No more. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all they say and all they do. Im tired of the lies and of the whispering, and laughing, and humiliation. Next time it wont be me. Next time it will be them. _**

So guys. As you can see, this is really just a disgustingly angsty fanfiction. It's basically if everyone hated Ginny and that led Ginny to rely on Tom. Which ill happen shortly. So tell me what you think. xD


End file.
